


Pet

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [16]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Domination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This actually takes place before Gifts.  Charles and Skwisgaar on a little private getaway.





	Pet

Skwisgaar shifted in the passenger’s seat as the car sped through the forest. It was late fall in the area and the colors were fading from the trees. It was colder here than in the city, but it wasn’t that far away from their home. The blond and his lawyer man had only a short flight before picking up the car for the drive to the cabin. It was just a short get-a-way, just the two of them for a few days.

The mortal shifted again and fingered the collar he was wearing. A black, studded dog collar that Charles had put around his neck as soon as they got in the car. 

The Immortal noticed and glanced toward the blond. “Are you regretting agreeing to this, Skwisgaar?”

“Nei, Charlies. Its just feel…..odds.” The blond smiled at the lawyer. 

This was the little away the lawyer had promised his lover when he came back from the long business trip. They had been trying different things inspired by the art book, Erotic Art Through Time and Space, that he had brought back on the trip. They had both been intrigued by series of drawings, but when they tried to play it out at home they kept getting interrupted. And that sort of killed the mood.  
So Charles proposed a trip out to his and Nathan’s cabin in the mountains for a few days.

The lawyer smiled wickedly as he kept his eyes on the road. “I’m sure you will be use to it by the end of this trip.”

Skwisgaar smirked and ran his hand lightly over the lawyer’s right thigh. He purred “Is sure Is loves it by den.”

The car’s phone chirped right then. Charles muttered “It’s a conspiracy” before hitting the answer button. “Yes?”

“Mr. Ofdensen? David here.” It was the man hired to be the cabin’s caretaker. “I’ve seen to it that the cabin is well stock with enough food for at least a month for 4 people. And that the generator is powered enough for at least 6 months at full drain.

“And all the repairs from the last winter have been completed. Which is good because there is a possibly nasty weather front moving into the area in the next few days. If you are not gone by then, you might get snowed in.”

“So early?”

“Actually, it’s late. We usually have had some snow by now this high up.” The caretaker answered. “Oh, and because of that, I’ve asked the forest patrol to check on you. Are you by yourself or is Mr. Explosion with you?”

“No, Nathan stayed in the city, but I do have a guest with me.” The lawyer replied. “Well, if we get snowed in, it won’t be that bad. I could use a few extra days off. Thank you for everything.”

Charles hung up and took the opportunity to return the stroke on the thigh before putting his right hand on the wheel again. 

The blond just smirked at the short haired brunette, his eyes lingering to drink in the sight of the usually suited lawyer dressed casually in tight leather pants and boots. His heavy coat was open part way to see a shirt that held no tie for a change. 

Charles turned off the paved main road and up a leveled dirt road through the trees. It was a short drive up to the cabin. 

It was a typical hunting cabin with a porch, blending in with the surrounding trees. Set on a slight hill, it looked out over the valley below. The view was stunning. 

The two men got out of the cars and carried their bags into the cabin. They hung up their coats by the door before Skwisgaar took the bags into one of the two bedrooms at the back of the cabin.

“Oh, yes, and before you come back out, strip.” Charles called back to him.

Skwisgaar had a puzzled look as he came back to the door into the living room. “Whuts?”  
Charles had a stern look on his face. “I said strip. Pets don’t wear clothes, do they?”

The blond leered at the lawyer. “Nos, dey don’ts.” 

He turned back to the bedroom and stripped down to just the collar before walking back into the living room. Charles  
had taken off his shirt and was taking something out of his coat pocket. 

Charles stalked across the room with a slight smile on his face. When he got to Skwisgaar he reached up and clicked a leash onto the blond’s collar. He pulled the blond down into a rough kiss before stepping back. “On your hands and knees.”

Skwisgaar, his eyes locked on his lawyer man’s, slowly sank to his knees before leaning forward onto his hands.

“Good pet. Now, if you behave, I’ll have a treat for you later. Now, walk with me, pet.” Charles turned and walked from the hallway into the living room area of the front room. 

The blond followed along on his hands and knees, keeping up because of his long limbs. The lawyer led him to one of the leather sofas and had him climb up to curl on it. 

“Do you want a blanket? Are you warm enough?”

“Is fine, lawyer man.” Skwisgaar purred.

Charles grabbed the leash close to the collar and pulled his pet up. “I’ll forgive you now, but I’m Master now. Remember that.”

He pulled Skwisgaar into a rough, passionate kiss. When he broke it, he said “Now, stay here while I make dinner for us.”

“Ja, Master.”

Charles walked around the island counter that separated the living room area from the kitchen area to start cooking. He made rapid work of a couple of steaks and some potatoes. The lawyer placed all the food on a serving platter, cutting one of the steaks into bite sized pieces before placing it on the island counter and pouring two glasses of wine.

He walked around the counter and sat at one of the stools. “Come to dinner, pet. On your hands and knees remember.”

Skwisgaar uncurled from the sofa, where he had been watching the lawyer cook, and stalked across the room to sit by Charles. He leaned against his leg and rested his head on the lawyer’s knee.

The lawyer smiled down at his pet and stroked his hair. “Good, pet. Would you like a treat?”  
He fed the blond some pieces of steak before he started his own meal. Skwisgaar would put his chin on his thigh when he wanted another bite or a sip of wine. Charles would hold the glass while Skwisgaar drank. Sometimes the pet would take the lawyer’s fingers into his mouth to suck and lick them clean from the steak. Which made dinner take longer than normal. 

When they finished the food, Charles turned toward his pet, Skwisgaar noticed a bulge. With a smirk, he leaned in to rubbed his chin along the fly while looking up at the lawyer.

Charles had to swallow once before he could speak with composure. “Oh, still hungry, my pet?”

“Ja, Master.” The blond purred. 

“Alright, I shall give you a taste of your dessert.” Charles unhooked his belt, undid his fly, and pulled out his almost fully hard cock. 

Skwisgaar rose up on his knees and rubbed his hands along the lawyer’s leather clad thighs before lowering his head to lick the erection presented to him. He teased the velvet head with his tongue, running it around it before turning his head and licking slowly down the underside to the lawyer’s hand still wrapped around the base. The blond looked up at his master as he first licked his fingers and then ran his tongue over his sack below, gently taking one into his mouth. With equal care, he sucked on it until he heard the other man’s moan before he released it. 

Charles shifted on the stool as Skwisgaar moved back to take his cock into his mouth again. The blond sucked hard on the head, drawing another moan from the lawyer. “Oh, yeeesss, good pet! Take as much as you can.”

The blond closed his eyes and slide his mouth down on his master’s cock. He slowly took it all in until his nose was buried the Immortal’s brunette hair. He swallowed once before slowly pulling back. 

The Immortal wove his hand into the blond’s long hair. He closed his eyes and groaned as his pet sped up his bobbing. “Oh, that is so good! More, my pet, more.”

Skwisgaar sucked and released without a rhythm, driving the Immortal crazy. He kneaded the other’s thighs, almost hard enough to leave bruises through the leather. 

Charles felt the fire start to spread and his balls pull up. “Almost, my pet! Sooo close….so close.”

The mortal grinned around his cock as he sucked harder and in rhythm. He moved his hands to Charles’ cock and balls, to tease him over the edge.

With a groan, Charles pushed Skwisgaar’s head down and came hard into his mouth. The mortal swallowed as much as he could until the Immortal released him and he sat back.  
Charles looked down at his pet kneeling in front of him. He chuckled seeing some of his cum dribbling out of Skwisgaar’s mouth. As he took a napkin and wiped his pet’s face he said, “Messy pet. But I suppose it can’t be helped. You did please me quite well.”

The Immortal then slipped off the stool and tucked himself back into his pants before zipping and buckling his belt. He noticed something as he did, Skwisgaar’s very present erection. 

“But you haven’t been taken care of, my pet. If you pleased me, I must please you. I wouldn’t be a good master if I didn’t do that.

“Come with me.” He took the leash and, with Skwisgaar still on his hands and knees, walked over to the sofa. “Stay here and don’t touch yourself until I get back.”

Skwisgaar whimpered. “Pleases, master, hurries. Is wants you to touch me.”

“I will, my pet.” Charles went and cleaned up their dinner quickly. He was very aware of Skwisgaar’s eyes watching his every move. 

He refilled their wine glasses and brought them over to the sofa. He held out one to Skwisgaar, who hesitated. “Go ahead, it’s alright, my pet.”

Skwisgaar took the glass and took a deep drink of the wine. 

“You were a very good pet today, Skwisgaar.” 

“Is likes to please yous, master.” The blond purred. “Is likes when yous lead mes on my leash.”

“I think you deserve a petting of your good behavior today.” Charles took a sip of his wine and put the glass on the end table by the sofa. 

Then he took a hold of the leash and pulled the mortal in for a long, wine flavored kiss. His free hand began to roam his pet’s body starting with his jaw to his neck to his shoulder. He ended the kiss but held on to the leash, keeping the blond close. 

Charles’ hand roamed further down Skwisgaar’s body, stopping to pinch his nipple, drawing a gasp and a smirk from the mortal. The Immortal grinned wickedly back at him. “You like that, pet?”

“Jaaa!” 

The Immortal leaned in and nipped at his lip as his hand glided down his stomach. 

Skwisgaar moved to take his lawyer man into his arms. But Charles pulled back with a slight smack on the blond’s arms.  
“No, pet, this is for you. Just stay there.”

Skwisgaar pouted. “Buts Is want to touch yous, master.”

“Later, my pet. This is for you right now.” Charles moved back and resumed his strokes over the blond’s stomach. His hand roamed down his stomach to his hip and then on to his thigh. 

Skwisgaar whimpered at the slow tease. The Immortal was touching everything but where he wanted him to, his cock. He shifted on the sofa, hoping Charles would move on to the important area.

Instead, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Charles slide his hand around to grab and squeeze the blond’s perfect ass. Skwisgaar moan again and pushed back against his hand. “Good pet.”

The lawyer stroked back to the mortal’s thigh and down to his knee before finally, slowly stroking up and over to the base of his erection.

Skwisgaar shivered at the light touch. He bit his lip and tried not to buck into Charles’ hand. The light strokes weren’t enough. His eyes stared as the other’s fingers danced over his cock and balls.

Charles’ eyes were fixed on Skwisgaar’s face and began to increase the pressure of his touch, still just stroking the other’s cock, from the tip to the base and then rolling the balls in his hand ever so lightly. The blond was trembling trying to control his body and not react to his master’s touch.

When the Immortal took the mortal’s cock in hand and squeezed, Skwisgaar moaned and his head rolled back. Instead of bucking into his hand, the blond tried to push back into the sofa. The intense feelings made his nerves seem on fire.

Charles stroked Skwisgaar’s cock with increasing pressure and speed, from base to tip, with a tuck or two on his Prince Albert every other stroke. He loved the sounds his pet was making. 

“Good pet. Are you close? Are you on fire?”

Trembling, Skwisgaar tried to focus on Charles’ face. “Jaaa… aaaah!!! Soos close, ma..a..aster! Is…Isss… AAAHH! MASTER!”

He came hard, his head thrown back, crying out his passion. His cum splattered on his chest, Charles’ hand, arm, and chest. 

Charles slowed his strokes and stopped. He licked the cum from his hand as he watched Skwisgaar panting and coming back from his high. 

The blond didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to pull the lawyer in for a kiss, but didn’t know if it was allowed. 

Charles smiled at him and pulled him close to end the dilemma. The kiss was passionate and long. 

“Ah, my pet! You are a splendid sight when you come.” Charles sighed. “I’m glad we came up to the cabin. I need this and you.”

“Ja, Master. And Is need yous, too.” Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around his master. “Lets hopes for de snow.”

The lawyer chuckled and stroked his pet’s hair. “Good pet.”


End file.
